


Severance

by Arikarinkatochirika



Series: Without Names [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Hunters & Hunting, Lesbian Character, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secrets, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikarinkatochirika/pseuds/Arikarinkatochirika
Summary: All Micah Mercer wanted was to be as normal as possible. However, Micah soon finds his life being thrown into astray as he himself is thrown into an ancient and ongoing fight from the beginning of time. For him, destiny has other ideas and the choice has been made for him; whether he wished to continue it from the past or not.*author apologizes for somewhat terrible summary*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Let me know of any errors or if you are confused about some things and I will try my very best to clear them up!
> 
> :D

WARNING

 

THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SENSITIVE SUBJECTS

 

LIKE the usual sensitive things that I’m pretty sure you all know what I mean.

 

YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED SO PLEASE DO NOT CALL ME OUT ON SOMETHING THAT I HAVE ALREADY WARNED YA’LL ABOUT.

 

HOWEVER I WILL TRY MY BEST TO NOT MAKE IT SO INSENSITIVE TO YOU GUYS.

 

AND WITH THAT BEING SAID, please enjoy the story! 🙃


	2. Chapter 2

It never really had gotten peaceful sleeping and despite having some dreaming, Micah was always thankful for his annoyingly loud alarm clock for waking up from his horrible nightmare. It was always the same; paralyzed and cold. The person would come closer with a giant weapon, making sweeping movements towards him. They would be closer, then further away and then closer again. And then he would be suddenly awoken.

Micah groaned as he sat up from the comforting blankets then stretching out his tired awaking body. Shuffling his feet along his messed up floor, he yawned before looking at himself in the mirror.

Scanning himself over, Micah walked out of the bathroom after finishing brushing his hair and teeth, rummaging through his closet before managing to find some decent clothes to wear. Grabbing his bag and thundering down the steps, Micah walked into the kitchen, meeting the smiling faces of his grandma.

His grandma was a rather short and timidly plump woman. The timid woman then noticed her grandson rounding the corner through the living room and smiled. "Hi sweetie! Breakfast is almost done so hurry and sit down before grandpa eats it all on you."

Just as Micah sat at the classic wooden table, he heard the thundering steps of his grandpa coming down the nearby stairs, the china dining set nearby rattling with each step he took until he clamored into the kitchen. Nuzzling his Santa-like beard into his wife's face, Frederick then gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before waltzing his way over to him, giving his head a hard yet teasing ruffle to his hair. "Morning kiddo, did-ya sleep well?"

"Yeah, kinda." Frederick hummed a moment before taking a sip of his coffee. "Well, if you wanna talk about it, you can talk to us anytime, ya hear?" Micah smiled and nodded. It was a few months after learning of their sons' death and his father, Jonathan. Even though they amazed him by not showing their devastation and sadness from their son's death, they never showed it.

"Well, I'm heading out with the others today." Micah said, wiping his mouth from the grease of the bacon. Elinor nodded, "Okay, be safe!”

 

* * *

 

Solaris, Northern Union.

It was a city that was situated by the sea surrounding it with a large, thick forest far inland that surrounds around it and was surrounded by the forest to the West and East and North and the sea to the South. Because of the sea, the city was usually covered halfway with fog and the sun itself would be peeking here and there.

The morning was somewhat chilly but not enough for a heavy coat; more or less a light jacket or thick sweater.

Micah walked along the cobblestone sidewalk, his black eyes looking over the small shops alongside each other, and in the distance past the local bakery and the pet supply stores, was his friends standing by the shoreline that was guarded by a rail to keep people from jumping over or any other accidents.

Among his friends was one other guy that saw Micah walking over and waved towards. "Hey, man! Where ya been?" Micah chuckled. "Eh, grandma said to cut your's or she'll do something about it." The other guy grumbled but he couldn't hide his smirk. His friend's name was Harley or "Bubba" as everyone calls him.

(In reality, the nickname was given to him by his then three year old sister, who tried but adorably failed to say his name.)

"Nah, I'm keeping this gorgeous mane of mine the way it is." Harley was much taller that himself, he was like a tall tree; he was slim like him but had a somewhat athletic-broad look to him with olive brown skin.

Behind them was a girl. She merely snorted in response.

"Right, well at least you're allowed to." Harley nervously chuckled. "Uh, yeah. He was fucking pissed." Naomi cocked her head towards him, her vibrant gold eyes staring at him like she wanted to set him on fire and burn.

"To be fair, it was only the tips you did and not the entire head hair."

"Doesn't matter now! Besides, mom did say she liked it." Naomi said as she smiled. Micah himself liked her choice: having the tips being bleached was kinda cool against her short dark brown hair. Micah was merely standing by as his head-butting friends bickered back forth about something else beyond Naomi's hair till Micah noticed someone missing.

"Hey, where is Olivia?" Just as he finished his sentence, Harley and Naomi froze and staring at each other before looking back at himself. "Seriously man?"

"Hehe, uh funny story about that-."

Micah groaned. "You forgot to get her pick her up, didn't you?" Staring down at a nervously chuckling Harley as he looked back at Naomi and him.

"You are the worst boyfriend ever!" Naomi huffed but a faint smirk on her face as she waltzed by Harley and Micah couldn’t help but chuckle at the guy's attempt. Placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, Harley smiled faintly.

Naomi laughed at Harley's out-of-mind face and before he could say anything, they saw the theater ahead of them along with someone standing outside the grand entrance of the Paragon Globe theater. Seeing as how the other two were too busy talking about whatever they were, so Micah himself merely jogged over to the person who was standing with a sunset colored drawstring backpack.

Olivia was currently dating Harley for about three months. Olivia smiled, flashing her purple brace  as she noticed him jogging over to her. When he was nearly right next to her, Micah spoke. "Don't worry, me and Naomi are here to rescue you. Harley is just our ride." Olivia laughed and held her arms out for Harley to fall into while lifting her in the air, kissing her in front of their friends.

"Oh please, get a room you two. Or an alley. I don’t really care, so long as I’m not here." Naomi said.

Micah smirked. "Jealous much?"

Naomi gave him a mocked laugh and said, "You wish! Unlike someone else who got a little crush on a certain-." Olivia's head broke away from Harley’s jaw which just barely missing it before scrambling out of his embrace while his felt his face flush a pure red while they chuckling at an embarrassed Micah.

 

* * *

 

Micah barely remembers anything about his dad. When Micah was barely five or six years old was when he left and as a result; little to no memories of him. He doesn't even know who his mother is and neither does his grandparents either.

One moment their son is gone, the next he came back with a two month baby Micah.

He wasn’t sure how long he was completely out of mind he was until Harley nudged Micah out of his thoughts. "Hey, you alright? Looking kinda paler than usual."

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, just tired is all. Grandparents were out late at a casino and didn't come home until three am." Harley didn't seem to believe him but didn't quite press him anymore.

Olivia gasped. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! I finally figured out our new homeroom teacher is!"

"Thank fuck. I was wondering what the academy was gonna do after Mr. Smithson got arrested. What for again?" said Naomi. "Domestic abuse, drug abuse, and I think robbery also." Harley said, his voice slightly muffled from the muffins stuffed in his mouth.

Micah giggled and asked, "Got a name? More importantly, he or she?" Olivia hummed and drummed her fingers on the table. "Um, I think it's a woman but I’m not sure what their name is."

Naomi huffed. "Anyone is better than Mr. Smithson."

Harley, Micah and Olivia nodded in unison at Naomi’s statement.

They stayed in the cafe shop for a few more hours until the shop had to close. Laughing at terrible jokes, they walked before Olivia and Naomi waved the two males their goodbyes and walked the other direction, their laughter echoing before they couldn't be heard anymore.

It was Harley that broke their silent walk. "Hey, uh, mind if I crash at your place? Yesenia is bitching and moaning about whatever and mom is riding my ass on grades too. Dad said yes so Ellie doesn’t gotta worry, too."

"Aw, you do care. Anyway, yeah; if it'll mean you'll clean my room this time unlike the last time you were over. Pretty sure I lost my favorite boxers somewhere in that mess." Harley groaned and was going to say something before a screech interrupted him.

 "It was probably just some hunter out getting some sort of game last night. Hell, maybe someone lit up a shit ton of firecrackers!"

"That screech didn't sound like an animal, Harley. What sort of hunter would have a gun or whatever that sounded like that? Not only that, but who the hell would have firecrackers this time of year anyhow?"

Harley shrugged. "You never know, man."

They continued to walk to the bus stop in downtown waiting for their bus to come and pick them up. To pass the time, they talked or rather Micah talking and Harley just listening, about the screeching from last night. Which also meant Micah got to hear Harley's signature girly scream which the latter denies ever happening in the first place.

Micah wished he had his phone on him to record him.

It was much warmer than it was yesterday but there was a slight cool to it also, so Micah merely had his sweater in his backpack just in case he got a chill. Micah noticed Harley wasn't wearing his ombre colored glasses.

"Hey, where are your glasses man?"

"Hm? Oh, I didn't feel like putting them on but Yesenia will be coming to school later a bit later and she'll bring'em." Despite having to wear glasses, Harley was somewhat farsighted and it became a habit of him sometimes forgetting them at home. So in order to combat this, Micah and the girls had to remind at times to bring them otherwise he'd be complaining about headaches which in turns gives everyone a headache.

Micah sighed and shook his head. _'Well, at least he'll have them eventually.'_ He heard Harley sarcastically mumble, "Oh look, the Queen Bitch is here to save the day." He didn't even hear them walking to them but now that his friend pointed it out in distaste, he looked to his side and he saw two shouldered hair girls walking side by side to them.

They were laughing at whatever which one said until one of the girls looked at him and Harley and merely smirked but had a slight blush to her.

"I didn't know that a jackass like you even had a brain! How wonderful you're making yourself so smart." Harley chuckled grimly. "Oh? Well at least I ain't no snitching hoe." Micah had to cover his mouth to keep himself from snorting.

Said girl glared darkly at Harley and vice versa. Micah scooted away from the suffocating atmosphere and also eventual arguing between the two and walked to the other girl who was also scooting away. "Hey, Clover."

Clover smiled warmly. "Hello, Micah. I apologize for Adele's behavior right now." Her accent was somewhat thick but he understood clearly; for people who haven't known Clover for long wouldn't quite understand her but the people who did wouldn't have any. Unlike Adele, the girl who was currently arguing with Harley, Clover was much more kind, warm-hearted than Adele was but she's also a bit of a cry-baby as her heart is too big.

A sudden gust of wind blew by and Clover tucked a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

Gray eyes looked up and met with black eyes. "Clover!" They both turned and saw Adele huffing over to them and away from Harley. Putting her tightly clenched fists onto her hips, Adele looked at her friend and said, "Go back to the freak show!" she snarled.

A small laugh escaped Harley’s lips, "Freak show? Oh man, if you're here, I'm already there.""

Clover sighed but laughed softly. "Well, you _do_ argue with him a lot-" Adele let out a gag noise.

"As if! I feel so sorry for Olivia dating him anyway."

Clover shook her head and begrudgingly walked away over to Harley, leaving Micah with Adele. Said girl finally looked over to him and her face turned red. "W-What are you looking at? Stop staring at me!" Micah flinched and chuckled nervously. "Oh sorry, Adele."

Adele seemed pleased but her face was even more bright red against her tan skin and it felt that her hazel-green eyes were trying to set him on fire. Adele swiftly turned away, whipping her curly caramel hair just as the bus came around the corner before parking in front of the four teens.

 Him, Clover, Harley and Adele all nearly lived the same area but Olivia and Naomi didn't so it was another few minute drive over to them. The bus already had students on it by the time the bus came over to them but Micah didn't mind. Instead, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The screeching sound pierced his dreams and he couldn't shake the feeling of longing for it.

Or it could've been the tires of the school bus was making when it was slowing down before stopping completely which caused Micah to be roused from his nap. Seeing the others getting off the bus and once he too was off, Micah took a moment to breathe in the pine induced scent surrounding the academy, the dampness from the previous nights rain made it even more pronounced than usual.

Skyline Hills Academy was pretty unusual. If viewing from the sky, the academy was shaped like a lowercase G in square font standing about, if Micah was somewhat close, about five or seven stories high with the building itself being an ice-blue color against its grey-black roofing. The building had vines growing in some areas which helped make it stand out more in the misty thick forest near the mountains.

It even had a natural river that flows through freely which the academy freely uses to their benefits. Despite being surrounded by the thick forest, a black wrought iron fence was also included and somewhat intimidated anyone who wasn't familiar with the place.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Naomi bickering with Adele about some singer with Clover and Olivia trying to calm each girl down while Harley was being his unusual cocky smiling idiot who was probably relieved that he wasn't doing the fighting this time.

Chuckling to himself, Micah was walking towards when he stopped in his tracks and lifted his head just right and saw the Headmaster's office windows were and he felt like he was being watched.

The sudden closing of the shades sent chills down his spine but Micah tried to shake the uneasiness of the rest of day.


	3. Chapter 3

The class was loud as people were either laughing at something someone said or it was another throwing things at each other with pencils or wads of paper. Micah sighed and looked towards the window. He wished he and his friends shared the same classes in the morning instead of just the afternoon. Class hasn't started yet as the teacher wasn't here yet so Micah was free to his own thoughts until someone familiar waltzed into the room.

She looked around for a bit before her light brown gaze landed on him. How she managed to walk through the chaotic mess of a classroom Micah was in was a miracle.

Micah stood as the girl was finally at where he was and huffed. "Honestly, how are you a sane person in this hurricane of a class?" Micah had to look down to see and vice versa; however she had a firecracker of a temper. "I guess it's cause I'm around your brother a lot, Yesenia."

The girl, Yesenia, laughed at the statement before digging into her bag. "Here. I couldn't find the idiot or Olivia so instead I went to find you instead." She handed him Harley's glasses. Micah sighed. "Honestly, he's older than us and yet he can't remember to bring them to school?"

Yesenia was going to say something snarky about her older brother but both were cut off by the sudden appearance of the teacher for Micah's class. "Welp, just make Harley gets them before second or third period unless you want Naomi trying to kill him." She turned so fast  that her long braided hair whipped around which nearly hit Micah from where they were standing apart and left the room to go to her own class.

He chuckled and put Harley's glasses into his bag so he wouldn't forget them and proceeded to sit down as his rowdy classmates also sat down. Their teacher, Mrs. Sinclair was a woman in her mid 40's with short dark hair with white strands here and there with dark eyes as well. She barely had any wrinkles on her face which somewhat made her look younger.

Something she is well known to take advantage of.

"Apologies class, I was rudely interrupted on my way here. Anyway, there is someone I would like you all to meet." Mrs. Sinclair waltzed over to the door and opened it to reveal another woman. She walked in and Micah could tell that all the guys in the room were gaping at her and Micah himself couldn't deny that she was very beautiful.

The woman walked over to Mrs. Sinclair who then cleared her throat, "Class, this is Ms. Chernenko and she will be my assistant and your teacher if I'm gone or absent."

The woman, Ms. Chernenko, reminded Micah of a runway model and not a teacher's assistant. She was wearing a black blazer with a salmon shirt with a dark scarlet skirt and black high-heels. Her clothes hugged her body quite well, making her already present hourglass figure slightly more curvier, as well (as much as Micah was embarrassed to admit it) made her already large breasts fuller as well. But what made her stand out more was the fact her hair white; it didn't look like it was dyed either. Although Micah couldn't really say it was fully white; probably a platinum blonde or an ice blonde perhaps.

It was[ tied](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/60/23/4d/60234d8cce9bea4075ae16629df1c894.png) in some sort of braid like bun. Mixed in with her unusual colored hair was her ivory skin made her cinnamon eyes pop even more.

_'She has to be a model. Or maybe even an actress; no one is that gorgeous!'_

She smiled. "Hello, class. I can reassure that I will do my very best to be a good teacher for you all." 

And then class went on as usual with the exception of Ms. Chernenko, whom she amusingly lets everyone call her 'Cher' instead. It was during this time that Micah found some more things about her; she has a beauty mark like him in the same spot and that her abnormal hair was in fact her real hair color.

That, and she was really a huge fan of old literature and poetry; something that Micah also likes as well. Not that he was trying to be a suck-up. Before he even knew it, Micah heard the class bell ring and slowly packed his bag up and followed his fellow peers, unaware that a pair of sharp cinnamon eyes followed him out.

 

* * *

 

"Whoa, really?! You met the new teacher, er, well, assistant?" Naomi said, stuffing her face with a pieces of chocolate. Hours after his first class, Micah was finally relieved when it was lunch time which meant that he could now talk to his friends about the new teacher.

Micah nodded. "Yeah but I don't she was the teacher Olivia was talking about. Or maybe at least being close enough, I guess."

Naomi merely shrugged. "Eh, I doubt it really. Hey, do you still have Harley's glasses? If I see him walking here I'm gonna chuck them at his stupid face for bitching about headaches the past few hours of coming here." she mumbled that last part but Micah heard her clearly and couldn't help but laughed at her annoyance.

He felt someone tapping his shoulder. "So, ever gonna say what she looks like? C'mon man, I'm dying to know. Ugly? Pretty? Old? Young?" Micah hummed. "All I can really say is that she reminds me of a runway super model and definitely not a teacher assistant."

"Oh, so we're gonna have a fashion show then sometime?" Micah laughed while Naomi rolled her but she too smiled. Olivia jabbed her elbow in her boyfriend's ribs after that comment and Harley only let out a breathless chuckle as the two of them sat down with him and Naomi by one of two fountains of the academy's courtyards, one was in the enclosed portion while the other was in the open one.

"Sorry Harley, but you already got yourself a woman who would probably be glad to do a fashion show for you. If you ask nicely, I mean." Harley whipped his head to Olivia, whose face was heated a pure red. "Like hell I would, Naomi! Micah, should I really?"

Micah held his hands up in surrender, his face slightly red from laughing so hard. Olivia huffed at her friend's lack of help. "S-Sorry, Ollie. Honestly, do it when your older. And _not_ when me or Naomi is in the room with you two, please and thank you." Micah said, standing up from his seat as Naomi and Harley were laughing and Olivia was entirely red in the face.

"Hey, where you going man?" Harley asked, taking a sip of his soda. "Eh, going to the bathroom and maybe a little walk."

"Well hurry back then. I wanna learn more about this teacher later on." Harley clearly was going to say something but instead Olivia grabbed his black and red dyed hair and seemed to be in the process of braiding it, much to his displeasure. He chuckled and walked through the open corridor until he reached the door that would lead him to the nearest bathroom.

Micah didn't have to go that badly but it did give him some time to be alone.

Walking past the vast windows that revealed both courtyards as well as the backside of the building, revealing the deep vast forest that surrounds them. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought of it so instead he continued to walk until he heard a sudden _THUD!_ coming from the gym. Micah came to a slow stop and turned to the doors leading him to the gym.

He soon found himself in front of the doors, his hand shaking over the handles before realizing a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. Opening only slightly, Micah peered inside but only saw slight darkness and so, against his better judgement, Micah opened it completely and walked straight inside.

The doors closed on him once he was fully inside and when Micah turned around, he felt the heat and color of his face completely wash away from what he saw in front of him.

Despite the room was partially dark in the gym as some of the lights were turned off completely, but it didn't stop Micah from seeing a figure on the floor. A sudden clicking moan in the blackness with the cracking of wood it was sitting on echoed and it made the hairs on Micah's neck stand up.

That was when the figure started to twitch and the sounds of bone cracking and before Micah even knew what happened it snapped itself backwards, facing Micah who found that any noise or scream he would've let out was nothing more than silence. It had a constant grinning smile, exposing its sharp jagged teeth and gums which looked like it was rotting some places along with its face being twisted so badly and mangled that Micah couldn't even tell if it even had eyes.

It then stood up and Micah saw that it limbs were contorted backwards; twisting itself around, Micah saw the thin skin which outlined most of its ribs and even showing a few uncovered ones as well. It hauled itself onto its hind legs which little to no skin at all, not even muscles were shown, leaving behind nothing but skeletal remains.

Micah couldn't help but slowly back away from where he was but it seemed like it didn't even matter as the creature began to rise up and crawl its way over to him slowly, as if it was taunting him with its head keened sideways with its ever grinning face.

Fingers touching the door knob behind him and Micah turned it and, without warning the creature lunged at him. Micah barely dodged it in time and was sure the creatures claws nicked him but he didn't care and instead bolted down the hallway with it tailing after him, lunging either on the ground or ceiling.

As he was running, Micah realized something. There was no one whatsoever in the hallways, not even in the classrooms. _'What the hell? Where is everyone?'_

A loud howling screech made Micah run even faster through the hallways and stairwells before finally making his way outside before looking over to see that the creature wasn't following. Stopping to see where he was, Micah managed to spot his friends a few meters away and against his better judgement ran over to them.

Wheezing and barely standing up, Micah took deep breaths before finally managing to speak. "Guys, holy shit! Y-You're never gonna- I was in the gym, don't ask, when suddenly I was being chased- ...Guys?" Micah spoke so fast that he didn't notice it until he stopped and noticed his friends weren't even looking at him.

"Guys, this is isn't funny. Did you even hear what I just said?" Micah walked over to Olivia and went to grab her shoulder but to Micah's horror, watched as his hand fazed right through her shoulder. He watched as Olivia shivered in retaliation from his attempt. **"Geez, what's taking Micah so long? Is he shitting out a watermelon or something?"**

 **"Shut up, you ass. He said he was going to take a small walk afterwards. You know he does this all the time!"** Naomi yelled but she wasn't being rude about it. Harley merely murmured while shrugging off his coat and placing it onto Olivia's  after seeing her shiver.

 _'Am...Am I dead?! No, that can't be!'_ Micah was shaking in shock but it was interrupted by a screeching roar and he whipped around and the creature leaning over the ledge of the roof, its claws digging into the siding with cracks so noticeable that even Micah could see them where he was standing.

It lunged off the building and swiftly landing onto the ground before him, creating a large sizable crater beneath it. The impact shook everything and Micah, making him nearly fall over. "Guys, run and get out of here! Find some-" He turned and saw that neither of his friends nor anyone else in the matter even noticed a thing. "What the fu- _oof!"_ Micah felt the air in his lungs suddenly leave him along with the noticeable sound of a crunch of his back landing on the ground.

Micah felt and saw the world spin but noticed the creature's face was in front of him. He found himself unable to move. _'Oh god, am I gonna die?! Someone....help-!!'_ Micah felt something rush past his face along with the sudden _BANG_  that interrupted his thoughts and watched as the creatures' head snapped backwards, making the creature farther away from him but it quickly rose onto its hind legs and it roared towards Micah like he was the one who injured him.

Micah propped himself on his elbows and albeit shakily turned around and saw a person holding massive rifle of sorts in their arms. The person swiftly disposed of the empty shell and reloaded it before aiming the rifle towards Micah. He yelped when the person fired again and ducked his head in time, hearing the creature screech in agony as the bullet pierced it a second time.

The person then started to run towards him and Micah could see what they looked like; a long black cloak with no sleeves and with the end of it being rather tattered, their body was entirely wrapped in bandages which reminded Micah of a mummy of sorts and wearing short boots. However it was what they were wearing on their face that held Micah's gaze the longest. They were wearing a mask that was entirely faceless and was polished save for the holes which Micah assumed was for their eyes. It had circular indentations that was asymmetrically indented across them.

The figure, which Micah deduced was female considering her petite and honestly quite short frame, didn't seem to notice him and he heard the girl was talking to herself. "I wonder how a Vezeth like yourself managed to breach our Master's barrier. Ah well, more fun for me then."

She sounded young and Micah wasn't sure about her age either. Standing rather shakily on his legs, Micah waved in front of her, trying to get her attention. "H-Hey, what's going on? What the hell is that thing?" But she continued to ignore him. Micah tried a few more times but she never budged.

Now he was getting annoyed. Grabbing her shoulders, which earned him a gasp and Micah whipped her around and said, "Hey! Aren't you listening to me?! What the hell is going on? What the fuck is that thing?!" Even though he couldn't see her eyes, Micah could feel her gaze burning into him with shock.

She was silent before finally speaking. "You....can see me?" She sounded like she was in disbelief and now Micah was confused as well. He let her go and said, "Well, yeah but my friends can't see me. Um, am I not suppose to see you..?" She shook her head fiercely. "No! Humans aren't able to see me or my colleagues! How is this possible? Who the hell are you?"

Micah felt slightly insulted by her rant. "Micah Mercer."

He knew she was going to say something else but whatever it was was quickly interrupted by a piercing roar from the distance. She gasped and turned in time just before a bone-like whip pierced her body and jumped away while also grabbing Micah's shirt collar as well.

"Gah-! What the fuck?!"

The creature whipped and reeled its barbed tail above itself, preparing itself for another attack.

Micah heard her mutter 'shit..' and before Micah knew what was happening, felt a prick on the back of his neck and his vision was quickly turning black. Before he completely blacked out, he managed to at least hear the girl's last words before succumbing into darkness.

"I'm sorry but it's better that you don't see this, Micah Mercer."

That was the last thing Micah heard but the sounds of a rifle and a screech made the darkness seep in faster. 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Micah was aware of was that he was on something soft and warm. Second, his back was incredibly sore and the thought of getting or moving made Micah have a headache. When Micah opened his eyes at first, everything was too bright and he closed them before taking another chance again. It took him a moment before he realized that he was in the nurse's office.

As much as he wanted to get up from the bed and out the door as soon as possible, he knew he couldn’t so he merely stayed until he saw the nurse come walking in. “Ah, I see you’re awake now. Gave me a scare you know.”

“W-What do you mean?” Micah was slightly confused. The last thing he really remembered..

The nurse chuckled and placed his clipboard on the nearest table. "I found you outside in the corridors completely unconscious. How you ended up like that I have no clue but I'm at least glad you're awake and aware." Micah merely nodded, too focused on remembering what happened.

 _'Well, at least it wasn't Mrs. Clasen working today.'_ Micah thought to himself. Mrs. Clasen wasn't exactly a kind nurse nor was she well liked either. But it was her assistant that was everyone's favorite. Not because he was way too gorgeous to be a nurse but it was his laid-back and charming self that wins people over.

Her assistant's name was Leon Breker and he was actually pretty young to be an academy's nurse at twenty-three years old but according to him, _'Well, more time to learn with experience when I'm young then!'_ And Micah wasn't kidding about him being way too gorgeous to work here.

Leon was slender yet lean muscular build with pale skin like Naomi's yet has a small and barely visible scar on right upper cheek. His hair was semi-long caramel color that was held back and it was a mixture of being curly and wavy which was trimmed on the left side and had the brightest hazel eyes Micah had ever seen, more so than Adele's were.

After Leon was done looking over Micah, he gave him a pass for him to take to class. "Ah, what time is it?" he asked, now that he remembered. Leon looked up and over shoulder to look at his clock. "Well I found you a little after my lunch so right now it's nearly two o'clock now."

Micah paled. _'Three hours I've missed?!'_ Leon must've sensed his inner turmoil and chuckled. "It's okay. I already got into touch with your teachers about where you are and what happened, so you don't have to worry about them being harsh on you."

That made Micah ease up a bit but not enough where he practically ran out of the office and jogged through the halls and managed not to slide into the classroom door. He opened the door and was greeted by his classmates, Clover and Olivia included, all looked at him.

Micah cursed to himself as his face heated up. The teacher looked at him and grabbed the pass from and motioned Micah to sit in desk. _'Thank god this class just started.'_ Halfway through the class was quite tense for Micah but he managed to nearly pull through until a note was passed to him. Opening it up, Micah read:

_~where were u????~_

The note's writing was from Olivia and Micah quickly wrote a response and skillfully gave it back to her.

_*nurses office. im sorry TAT_

_~waaaaat?! wat happened???~_

_*must've passed out at some point idk :/*_

_~omg are u ok tho~_

_*yep Leon found me*_

Behind him Micah heard breathing out a sigh of relief.

_~thank god. you never came back so we were worried if something happened to u!~_

_*sorry ^^;. but you'll never guess what happened to me*_

Now that Micah thought about it, he remembered what happened. That creature and that girl before.

_~eh? wat do u mean? are u really ok?~_

_*ugh. after school ok?*_

_~okie dokie!~_

That was the last response they managed to have before the teacher looked over at them which Micah and Olivia swiftly went back to writing before he could see them not doing their work. Like it hadn't happened before.

 

* * *

 

Micah knew that telling them anyway was in vain but he had to try any way. "So then you tried to get our attention you just fazed through us like we were holographs or something before a girl was there too with a huge ass gun and was fighting it, but we weren't even fazed by it either?" Harley asked.

Micah nodded. "And the next thing I knew, I was waking up in Leon's office." It was after school when Micah told his friends about what had happened and by the looks on their faces, they didn't believe him. "What? You guys seriously think I'm making this up?"

The group were walking away from the bus stop after a long tedious day, especially for Micah.

Harley sighed. "Well, it _is_ unusual for you to get this worked up than normal. I can admit that is pretty weird." Naomi continued after him. "But come on, Micah. A monster chased you through the hallway and some random girl saved you and then knocked you out? That just sounds insane!"

Micah glared. "No. I know what I say and I'm telling you guys what happened!" He then felt a cool hand that placed itself onto his forehead. Micah growled and ripped away Olivia's hand. Micah felt his face heat up in embarrassment and cursed to himself before swatting Olivia's hand off and began walking away from the others.

"Hey, where you going?" Harley called out to him. "I'm done talking to you guys and I want to be alone right now."

Micah didn't hear the others calling out to him and instead jogged ahead where Micah couldn't see and hear them.

Micah shook his head just as he had heard Harley calling out to him from the distance. He was serious when he now wanted to be alone. Looking around his surroundings, Micah decided instead to climb the steel emergency exit ladder on the local bookstore.

Hopping onto the nearest object, Micah jumped and grunted as he hauled himself up the ladder somewhat slowly with the weight of his backpack full of textbooks and homework weighing him down. Once Micah came to the top of exit ladder, he jumped as he grasped the building's ledge and hoisted himself on the rooftop. Micah stood for a few seconds before peering over the ledge and watched his friends walk by, calling his name out.

He knew that he was being childish about them not believing him but Micah couldn't help but feeling somewhat hurt that they didn't _at least_ take it in for some consideration. After all, he would have freaked out for nothing and passed out from the experience.

Once he felt that they were out of sight, Micah sat on the ledge and looked over his home city.

"I thought I might've found you here."

Micah nearly fell over the edge and quickly whipped around and saw that it was the girl earlier. She wasn't wearing her mask but she was wearing the same outfit as before.

The girl smirked. "Relax. I wanna talk about what happened earlier."


	4. Chapter 4

"T-Talk about what exactly?" Micah couldn't help but stutter in response. The girl chuckled and began to walk around Micah like a predator examining its meal. "You can call me Alice; I already know your name, so there's no need to introduce yourself." Micah was going to say something about her knowing his name but then he suddenly remembered he did tell her.

He had the feeling that 'Alice' wasn't real name to begin with.

' _Well, anyone would probably give out a fake names to strangers.'_ Shaking his train of thought away, Micah instead focused on the conversation.

"Fine. What did you want to talk about? I have somewhere to be, you know." Alice snorted. "Right because running away and hiding from your friends after telling what had happened a few hours ago is totally doing something." Micah wanted to slap himself stupid but only muttered words under his breath and felt his face become hot.

"S-Shut up. Just start talking, okay!" Alice sighed. "First of all, rude. Secondly, how were you able to see me?" Micah had no idea what Alice was talking about. "Um, well I've always been able to see-"

Alice shook her head. "That's not what I mean." Micah held up his hands in defense and also for his safety. "Um, gesundheit?" Alice released a frustrated sigh, gripping his dark hair with her hands. Micah somewhat felt bad but at the same time he didn't since he had no idea what she was even talking about. 

After appearing to cool herself down, Alice turned to face him. "Okay. This is not how I wanted it to go but change of plans now." She grabbed Micah's wrist and began to pull him towards the other side of the rooftop. He struggled to release himself from her grasp but her hands were locked on tight. 

She turned to him. "Grandmaster had me search for the source of their sudden active emergence. They hunt and kill anyone they can get their claws on."

He stared at Alice as she continued. "35 years ago was when they were sealed away with a few here and there but now they aren't. And this one was chasing after _you,_ specifically."

"Me? What the hell is so special about me?!" Micah yelled, barely able to process what she was talking about. Alice shrugged as she opened the door. "I don't know, that's why I hunted you down for answers. But," she paused in silence as they walked down the inside emergency stairs.

Alice held her hand up for Micah to stop as she leaned into the metallic door, listening. 

It seemed like forever until Alice herself reeled back and pulled out some sort of silver key from God knows where and Micah watched in awe as it glowed slightly and morphed itself as Alice inserted it and unlocked the door. It was about the size of a spoon and it was antique styled; the bow resembled entirely of a rose with a some sort of blue gem in the middle and the shaft of the key resembled spiraling vines that ended in looking like the bottom of a diamond of sorts. 

Micah had to admit that despite being a mere key, it was very beautiful. Both teens looked through the library's halls, making sure that there was no signs of any employees and once confirming that there was no one in sight and Micah was surprised that Mr. Radcliffe wasn't around. 

Micah noticed Alice shuffling uncomfortably. Micah hesitantly placed his free hand onto her shoulder. "It's okay. You'd be surprised that even at this time it'll be busy, so none of the employees won't even notice us." That seemed to calm her down but he wasn't sure and instead grimaced as the latter pulled him along through the crowd of people and small spaces of the ancient tables and chairs. 

At first Micah thought they were gonna go through the front entrance but instead walking over behind a somewhat unsettling bookcase with space so small that even Micah himself had trouble shuffling through the space. Alice pulled out that same key and Micah was going to tell her that there wasn't a door but was once again surprised as he watched the a lock beginning to etch itself onto the old mismatching wallpaper as well as Alice 'opening the door', pulling Micah in.

Even as they suddenly left, no one in the library even noticed the sudden bright lighting behind some bookcase. 

Micah saw that they were no longer in the library anymore; in fact, Micah actually wasn’t sure where they were now. “Where are we?” he asked but his answer was in fact Alice tugging him in front of her and pushed him behind a thick thorny bunch just as something flew past between them, barely missing their faces.

Alice cocked her aside just enough for Micah to see the same creature that had attacked him before. "Tch, you're one stubborn Vzeth bastard aren't you?" The creature, which Micah surmised was a Vzeth from what Alice said, had bullet holes in many places on its body as well as having half of it head missing, revealing black oozing matter trailing down its neck and dripping onto the ground.

Micah felt his body freeze up as Alice walked in front of him like a shield. "I thought you killed it!" Alice didn't turn her head but spoke to him regardless. "I did but-" He watched as Alice was quickly cut off as she he watched her jumped away from the Vzeth and Micah himself, the creature howling has it charged after her, leaving Micah alone.

Micah could feel his heart pounding against his chest, his breathing becoming quick as he was also becoming slightly lightheaded. In the distance he heard hissing and howling as well as Alice's grunts and yells. Despite shaking like an earthquake was happening, Micah found himself managing to stand up and run after the fight.

It wasn’t long before Micah barely dodged in time before a quite large rock was flung in his direction. Ducking behind a decapitated tree, he watched as Alice dodged a spike made for the oozing liquid from the creature but not for the second that came immediately after the first one. 

He heard Alice cry out in pain as the spike drove itself into her thigh, pining her against a nearby boulder. The Vzeth crawled over to her as she was trying in vain to pull out the spike. Slamming its clawed fist above her just as Alice flinched away as it leaned it down and, even from the distance Micah was at, could hear its raw guttural voice.

"ຟhērē iŞ it? ຟhērē iŞ thē kēฯ?"

Micah himself flinched while Alice chuckled weakly. 

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." It snarled and screeched in her direction causing Alice no choice but to close her eyes as spit and drool exited its mouth. "Şilēຖ¢ē, ฯ໐น ຟrēt¢hē໓ hน๓คຖ. i ຟill ຖ໐t คŞk คງคiຖ; ຟhērē iŞ thē kēฯ?" Elsewhere, Micah couldn't help but standby and watch as she was practically being tortured. _'I can't leave her; I have to do something!'_

Micah didn't know what exactly motivated him but he soon found himself charging forward with a rod with a cement chunk stuck to that was lying by him. He yelled as he swung the cement rod straight into the creature missing portion of its head and in response the creature immediately let go of Alice as well as taking the spike with it and clutched its head in pain and giving Micah enough time to run over to Alice. 

"Y-You idiot. You s-should've ran away." She muttered, her face becoming visibly paler as small, thin streams of her blood running down from her wound. Micah mentally thanked his grandma teaching him the basics of medical emergencies. He jogged over to where he dropped his bag and took a scarf that was inside of it, Micah then went back over to Alice and proceeded to wrap around the wound. 

 Alice grunted but didn't protest as he continued to add some sort of medical spray, which made the latter hiss in pain, leading Micah to tightly knot the scarf. "Okay, that should do for now. Come on, we should get out of here before it comes back to us." Micah extended his open hand to Alice who looked at it and him hesitantly before sighing and grasping it. 

Alice yelped as she found herself being carried in his arms like a princess. "H-Hey! Put me down!" Micah stared at her but complied. "Alright but you can't exactly walk with that wound, you know." 

She huffed. "I know that! I just don't wanna be held like that!" Micah rolled his eyes, "Stop being so dramatic. Alright then, how about a piggyback ride then?"

"...Fine. But no funny ideas!" As Alice climbed onto his back, Micah laughing sourly. "You'd be disappointed, sister." With the latter on his back and her arms wrapped around his neck, Micah began to walk as quietly as he could away from the still in pain creature. 

Micah stared back at it and was quickly snapped out of it by Alice speaking. "Don't worry, it'll be like that for awhile. It's skin is pretty much invincible but that's only with normal weapons and because you managed to strike it's head on point." Just as Alice finished, both teens heard a shriek and Micah stopped in his tracks and both turned their heads.

The constant grinning, twisted face snarled at them which also exposed its sharp jagged teeth; it was standing on its contorted hind legs and its clawed appendages were dug and cracked into the boulder that Micah had hid behind it. The creature snarled at the sight of them and quickly lunged at them which caused Alice yelling at Micah to start running. 

Even though Micah at first didn't know where they were at first, Micah sighed in relief when he saw the familiar park forest path and instantly knew where they were. The snarling screech and the surprising sounds of earth shattering made Micah run even faster and before he had even realized it, found himself running through Downtown of Solaris. Micah stopped running, looked around at his surroundings and quickly decided the direction he was going to do when he suddenly heard his name.

"Micah?" He whipped around so fast that Micah actually forgot that Alice was on his back, who cried out in surprise. The person that said his name was Clover. He could only stare at her which clearly wasn't settling well with the latter. That was when she noticed the person her friend was carrying on his back. 

"Oh my God, is she okay?! Wait, who is she? Micah, what is going on?" Clover hounded him as she persistently asked him questions and it seemed that he finally managed to find his voice. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine but we need to get out of here fast before-" The sudden creepiness of the creature speaking in a sing-song voice sent a freezing chill of fear through the group of three.

Well, only Micah and Clover as Alice was already passed out whether it be from the blood loss or shock.

Down the street and from the exit of the forest was the creature as it stared down at them. "i f໐นຖ໓ ฯ໐น..." and charged at them. Clover screamed as Micah grabbed her hand and dragged her away with him. "What the bloody fuck was that?!" They rounded a corner before running towards towards the locally abandoned train cars which Micah and Clover quickly ripped away the few weak boards from the partially collapse door frame, enough for them to squeeze through.

Once they were inside, Micah saw many of the seats were either ripped or soaked or both from the years of neglect.. Behind him Clover was breathing quite heavily; whether it was from running or from fear Micah wasn't sure but he did know that he had to calm her down once he took care of Alice. "Hey, Clover. Can you help look for something that I can put Alice down? I've been carrying her for awhile and I can feel my back breaking."

Clover looked over towards Micah and nodded."O-Okay." They looked around the main car for a few minutes before Clover managed to find a couple of seats that weren't damaged and sighed a sigh of relief. Micah then found himself also sitting in one of the seats and closed his eyes while Clover paced back and forth. 

Micah sighed. "Clover, sit down. Please, you're freaking me out as well." Clover stopped her pacing and looked over at Micah and let out shaking breaths before nodding to herself and walked over to where Micah was and sat down in front of him, cobalt eyes meeting black ones. 

"I-I know that we've barely spoken to each other but bloody hell Micah, what is going on? What the fuck was that?!" Micah winced but he looked out the window and sighed. "I honestly have no clue but I can try to explain as much as I can." 

Micah sighed. "Okay, where to start?"

Clover shrugged. "I guess after the bus ride. I, uh, sorta overheard you talking to Harley and the other two about what happened earlier, so I know that part." Micah nodded and started to speak. "Right, okay so after that I kinda walked off from the others; stupid, I know. Anyway, I heard them calling after me and I really didn't wanna talk to them anymore so I climbed the library's roof. And then that's where I met Alice."

Micah paused as he studied Clover's face for anything before continuing. "We chatted for a bit before she dragged me through the building and once we were in the main part she pulled out some sort of 'key'", Micah quoted himself at the mention of the key Alice had, before continuing, "And made a random door appear and the next thing I knew, we were in the park and suddenly attacked by that thing."

Clover sighed, cupping her face into her hands. Shaking her head, Clover looked at Micah. "Bloody fuck. It just sounds so...unbelievable." Micah couldn't help but chuckle at the latter swearing; Clover was someone who would never swear unless they were under stress or fear. 

She glared at him but had a small smile forming on her face. "Sorry to interrupt this sweet talk but we've got important matters to heed." Both teens jumped at the sound of Alice's groggy voice and turned to her. Micah leaned over and asked, "How are you feeling?"

She sighed but nodded, "Fine but gonna be sore later. But that's the problem; I can't fight." 

"Eh? But we ran away from it! Who said anything about fighting it?" Clover exclaimed. Alice shook her head. "No, it needs to be killed; that Vzeth has your scents and it will hunt you both down and slaughter you. I have to kill it before that happens." Alice tried to stand up but that process was quickly shot down as, even if Micah couldn't feel the pain, waves of burning pins and needles against her wound, causing her to fall back down into her seat. 

"Shit, this isn't good. We need to get out of here; I have to find my partner and tell him about-" Alice was immediately cut off by the passenger train car shaking, parts of the partially rusted roof caved in and broke, revealing the familiar black leathery limbs Micah knew. Clover screamed and tried to run away but he grabbed her wrists and pulled towards him, her chin barely touching Micah's chin. 

A sudden  **BANG** echoed through the train car which was then followed by a howling screech caused Micah to turn towards Alice, who was holding a smaller [gun](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/0d/Bauer_.25_Auto_pistol.jpg) than what she had before, then tossed something towards Micah but it was Clover who managed to catch it and saw that it was a pentacle necklace with strange runes carved into it with some sort of pearly and opalescent gem fitted in the center of it.

Micah looked at Alice confused. "Wha-? What the hell are we going to do with this?" Another  **BANG** _,_ **BANG**  was heard and Alice finally faced them. "Look, it might look like nothing but it's a powerful charm that'll protect you both." Another sudden **CRUNCH**  had Micah and Clover looking at each other until Alice suddenly shoved them towards the other end of the train car's exit.

Micah managed to halt him and Clover being shoved out the door and yelled, "W-Wait! What about you? We can't just leave without you!" She laughed bitterly but managed to shove them both outside. "I'll be fine, trust me. You two just get as far away as you can from here. My partner is in the city in the small park waiting for me. He'll know something is wrong when he sees my pendent with you two. Now go!"

She then slammed and locked the door, causing the two terrified teens no choice but to run away. 

Even as they were far away from Alice, they could still hear the gunshots but Micah tried to focus on getting the both of them to the park for her so-called 'partner'. As they were inching closer, Micah saw a man that was in front of a shield, bleeding profusely through his wounds on his thighs and chest with a few scratches on his face as Micah got a better look.

Inching closer, Micah saw that there were people in the shield-like bubble and was shocked when he saw that they were his friends; scratched and slightly bleeding friends who just happened to look over at Micah and Clover's direction.

Naomi was the first to call them out which also made the other two to look over as well. The man who was standing in front of the shield was wearing the near exact same clothing as Alice was with an exception of of the color of the cloak being black and was wearing short boots. The man turned to Micah and said, "Where's Alice?" 

Micah barely even came close to him before a barbed like tendril appeared and strikes the man directly in his face, sending the man a few feet away and causing his mask to fall off, cracked and leaving his face exposed which also caused Harley to call the man's name out. The man, Luthais, which Micah heard from Harley yelling, had a small stream of blood dripping down along the corner of his mouth and his head.

"Tch, fan-fucking-tastic. You know, I worked hard to convince them to give me that kinda of mask and now you fucking ruined it." Micah gawked as he watched as the latter's hand manifest a sword out of thin air, aimed at the Vzeth and charged forward, slashing directly at the Vzeth's face just as Micah saw something dark cast over them and failed to dodge in time as the sudden burning pain on his back as a shadowy appendage behind him appeared, causing Olivia to scream out his name just as Luthais stopped and turned towards them just as the Vzeth he was fighting socked him in the head.

Despite Micah being on the ground, his back burning and bleeding from the wound he had just received, he managed to watch as Luthais fell to the ground like a limp rag doll and wasn't moving. Micah wasn't sure what happened but he felt a sudden burst of adrenaline, no longer feeling the wound or hearing his friends call out to him or the fact he was being surrounded. 

Looking at the dissipating sword that Luthais had and then looking at the pendent that Alice gave him, Micah struggled to stand up but once he did, his stance was rigid and firm. The pendent in his had was glowing and he leaned down near the prone figure on the ground and also picked up his pendent. Both necklaces were glowing and Micah knew what had to do next; grabbing them by their chains, Micah whipped them towards the ground. 

Instead of the pendents in their friend's hands, Clover, Naomi, Harley, and Olivia instead saw the latter having two small curved weapons in his hands, positioned towards the creatures to come at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 👽
> 
> NOTE*  
> I had redone this chapter so I apologize if it looks different :3


End file.
